Question: Gabriela has 16 pomegranates for every 12 mangos. Write the ratio of pomegranates to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{12}=\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{3}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to mangos written as a simplified fraction.